


better than popcorn and soda

by starcrossed95



Series: we follow the pull of fate, into this moment [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cinema proposal au, side nielwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed95/pseuds/starcrossed95
Summary: minhyun thought it was just a usual thursday movie night. little did he know tonight's going to be different.as he waited, an unusual film played on the screen.a nervous seongwu then appeared at the back, holding two pieces of documents in his sweaty hands.





	better than popcorn and soda

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i was feeling a little inspired because of the recent onghwang shenanigans... i decided to write something short and this was inspired from this one [ prompt](https://twitter.com/bob870621/status/1030449183541612544) i posted before. 
> 
> also the sequel of that speed dating au, but set like 637183848 years after. and don't worry, this can definitely be read as a stand alone fic, though there would be very minor references from the other fic ✌🏻
> 
> so again, i'm not really an experienced writer and i know i'm not good but HAHAHAHA. and heads up, there will definitely be grammar mistakes ahead.
> 
> this is for you, coconatics 💖

\-------------------------------------------------

 

*places mobile phone down*

“ha daeri-nim,” minhyun calls out to the tiny yet intimidating man sitting beside him.

“yes, hwang daeri-nim?”

“do you have any plans tonight?” minhyun starts dragging his swivel chair towards the side.

“are you asking me out, hwang daeri? does your boyfriend know?” the tiny man shoots back in his most monotonous voice as he continues giving his keyboard a beating.

“sungwoon hyung!”

“what happened to seongwu? today’s thursday, it’s your usual movie night.” this time, sungwoon faces him but crosses his arms.

“nah. he’s kinda tied up in the studio today, the students’ recital are only a few weeks from now. the kids are asking for extra hours.” minhyun drags his chair back to his table “you know how he can’t say no to those kids”

_minhyun sounds a tiny bit upset. no, he’s not angry at seongwu, he’s just dismayed at the situation. it’s thursday and supposedly, thursdays are for popcorn and soda._

he lets out a little huff “anyways, i already bought movie tickets, hyung. come with me.” he faces sungwoon and waves his mobile phone, trying to show him the tickets he purchased online.

“i don’t know. let me check with daniel first.” sungwoon answers him back and starts shuffling the documents on his desk to look for his phone.

“hyung”

“hmmm?”

“hyung” another lifeless voice with a hint of annoyance from the taller.

“minhyun, wait.” sungwoon raises his hand and glares at minhyun. “ i’m looking for my phone. i’ll check with daniel if he’s picking me up today” sungwoon glares at minhyun.

“ha daeri-nim. in case you forgot, your husband works with my seongwu.” minhyun answers him in a very deadpan manner.

“ah. i want butter popcorn then.”

_but seongwu and i always get caramel popcorn_

\-------------------------------------------------

“hyuuuuuuuuuung” minhyun shouts and waves his right arm while his left was juggling the large butter popcorn ( _he’ll say sorry to seongwu once he gets home for not having caramel popcorn_ ) and two cans of soda.

sungwoon looks at his direction and gives minhyun a nod and as he wraps up talking to someone on the phone. he starts jogging to minhyun’s direction. “sorry, i was stuck in traffic” the tiny man says while panting

minhyun munches some of the butter popcorn and starts talking even if his mouth is half full “hyung, your flat is literally 15 minutes away” and he hands the two sodas to sungwoon. “it’s fine. we still have a few more minutes before the trailers start though. come”

the taller starts walking towards the cinema and sungwoon follows behind him while constantly checking out his phone.

the cinema’s almost full and the lights were just turned off. minhyun turns on the flashlight of his phone as they try to find their seats.

“hyung, here!” minhyun whispers as he tries not to disturb the other moviegoers as well.

they sit comfortably and minhyun offers to share the large butter popcorn he is holding with sungwoon. he then grabs the cans of soda from the older and pops them open out of habit. he usually does it for seongwu.

“thanks” sungwoon starts drinking the soda.

“such a waste, seongwu really wanted to see this movie” minhyun starts rambling as they wait for the trailers to commence. “he’s been talking nonstop about this movie, so i offered to him earlier that we can postpone watching this till he gets his schedule freed up but he kept on telling to proceed with it especially since we’ve bought the tickets already.”

“minhyun, it’s fine. it’s just one thursday. you know seongwu, he can’t...he won’t ever dare to disappoint the kids.” sungwoon retorts back as he grabs a handful of butter popcorn.

“i’m fine with it. i just wanted to watch this movie with him.” minhyun replies mindlessly.

sungwoon dusts his hand off and prepares to leave.

“i’m kidding, hyung. i’m kidding.” minhyun grabs sungwoon’s arm and pulls him back to his seat. “well partly… i really would like to watch this with seongwu but you’re my next favorite person. if i can’t watch this with seongwu, then i would prefer watching this with you.” minhyun tries to pull a cute act and shoves the butter popcorn to sungwoon.

sungwoon is cut off with the bright light coming from the screen as he attempts to retaliate minhyun’s snarky comments.

few movie trailers started playing.

minhyun continues munching on the popcorn when a new trailer plays.

\-------------------------------------------------

it’s a guy, wearing glasses, sitting down initially alone when suddenly a different guy, wearing a cap, swoops in and sits on the chair across the previous guy.

_oh this is kind of familiar_

the cap guy starts to introduce himself and asks the glasses guy for his name as well but all he gets is a shocked and dumbfounded response.

_this is strangely familiar?_

glasses guy, now out from his frozen state, carefully explains to the cap guy how he is actually not a part of the speed dating event in the cafe on that day. that he is there just to take his usual fix of sandwich and grapefruit ade.

_oh shit, what is this_

“hyung” minhyun whispers as he pats his pocket to look for his phone. he needs to call seongwu.

the scene then changes into blinding lights of blue. humongous trees are covered with bright blue led lights that the reflection looks like one is under a cave.

two guys are walking under the blue cave. one of them reaches out their hand to hold the other’s. the other guy faces him and smiles his brightest smile.

_oh god? what the hell was that? that exactly what happened in shibuya a year ago? what kind of trailer is this?_

minhyun suddenly forgets that sungwoon is with him. he can’t understand what exactly is happening. everything looks so familiar. he hastily fishes out his phone from his pocket but he can’t get his passcode right.

“HWANGCHEONGIE!”

and suddenly the person he is trying to look for is suddenly in the big screen.

“oh fuck” minhyun curses silently and sungwoon holds his arm as if trying to tell him to calm down

“surprise?” the man on the big screen laughs with his charming crooked teeth all showing.

seongwu, not the real one but the big screen seongwu, continues talking, saying how he’s quite embarassed to do something like this but he recounts how daniel affirmed him that this thing will work.

sungwoon snorts on the side.

seongwu carries forward and proceeds to run through how he and minhyun took off and how they reached to their current relationship status.

but minhyun cannot exactly comprehend whatever seongwu’s babbling on screen, he is still in complete disbelief.

“minhyun” sungwoon taps him to get him back into reality.

“oh?”

“....remember that one thing you told me five years ago?”

minhyun again turns his attention back to the screen at the sound of his voice and suddenly realizes that it’s actually seongwu.

“though i bet you don’t because you just said that in passing.”

_what could i have possibly said before that he’s bringing it up now_

“remember when you said that it’s your ultimate dream to see the northern lights? but you wouldn’t want to see it with just anybody else? you were mumbling about how you prefer seeing it with the person you will spend your whole life with because seeing the aurora is something so special for you that you don’t want it to be tainted with any negativity in your life. you would want it as a memory you will turn back to whenever life tests you. and that memory would serve as a testament that life is and will always be beautiful.”

seongwu’s voice starts to shake a little and minhyun knows that seongwu’s about to tear up that his eyes start to well with tears as well.

“...and after hearing all of those from you, i knew from that moment i wanted to be the one who will stand beside you while you look at the beauty of your dream.”

big screen seongwu wipes his tears and reaches for something off camera.

“minhyunnie, come and see the aurora with me?” seongwu raises his right hand as he shows two plane tickets with iceland as the destination, while his left hand tries to wipe the non stop tears falling from his eyes.

minhyun stands up and covers his mouth, he’s completely surprised about what just happened. he’s still in disbelief in what he has just heard.

 

 

suddenly, he feels like someone’s tugging his coat.

he turns around and completely freezes

 

 

“marry me?”

 

 

seongwu waves the tickets in front him and smiles his biggest smile, with his eyes turning crescents, twinkling and wet from tears.

and probably because of emotions, minhyun jumps over his seat, embraces seongwu tightly and whispers a silent _yes_

\-------------------------------------------------

daniel is crouching on his seat because his stomach hurts from too much laughing. sungwoon softly punches him and tells him to stop it because their friends are already too red from embarrassment, though he tries to stop himself from bursting into laughter as well.

“jisung hyung, we’re really sorry. we’ll just pay for the damages.” seongwu apologizes as he holds his jisung’s arm. minhyun on the other hand, keeps on bowing and repeating his apologies.

“seongwu-ya, it’s fine. those chairs are also old as well. they’re about to be replaced next month so it’s totally okay. don’t worry.” jisung reassures seongwu and stops minhyun from bowing. jisung is a friend of seongwu’s older sister who works as a manager of that branch of the cinema. he’s an accomplice together with daniel & sungwoon in seongwu’s proposal surprise.

“just… just continue being happy together and always bring a piece of aurora wherever the two of you will go.” jisung genuinely smiles at them.

seongwu and minhyun then hold hands as they bow one last time to jisung for both their apologies and immense gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, somewhere in all that mess you enjoyed something. :))))
> 
> scream at me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/930616bgm)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bob870621)


End file.
